


Chains of Love

by Deathangelgw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Slash, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Draco is finally able to 'let his hair down' after the war and is searching for a mate. Needless to say, he's shocked at who it is.





	

Title: Chains of Love

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue, I’m just using them to please the masses! HAHA!

Warnings: AU, OOC, angst, sap, slash, magical creatures, dark, lemon

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 10,0224 words

Pairings: HP/DM, NL/RW/HG, RL/SS/CW

Beta: MA

Summary: For the HPPotterpens Community challenge. After the war, Veela!Draco let’s down his hair...in more ways than one. His target is a new mate...but what he snags is beyond what he expected.

A/N: This is also inspired by my friend Stardancer2x1’s pic that I helped her refine! Also, as said before, for the Potterpens challenge that makes me just bouncy! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

In a way, the war was a chance for Draco to realize his full potential. True, he had to play on both sides in order to really make a difference, but it had been well worth it. He was free from the megalomaniac Voldemort, his father was dead, his mother was currently roaming France (out of his hair), and he was able to now finish his schoolwork and start living his own life after inheriting the Malfoy riches. He hated to admit it, but he had to thank Harry Potter for it and, much as it rankled, it had earned the nosy, self styled hero of the wizarding world some of his respect.

 

But not all of it.

 

Now that he was free though, other things were coming into play. There were many reasons that his father and Voldemort had wanted him, but one of the more important reasons was his innate abilities. Draco Malfoy was part Veela and, in fact, was the one to show the most Veela in his family for a century. While he didn’t change into a shrieking banshee when riled, he did have a tendency to lash out and destroy things with his inner power. Not many saw the bluish silver chains that wound around his body and up into his hair, but they were no ordinary chains. They were a part of Draco, mingling to make his natural beauty an almost deadly attraction and serving to enhance his magic. He could use them to pin people, throw them, or to strangle them. But most especially, he could use them to summon those he wished to with his mind.

 

After the war, Draco was able to finally let his Veela self out, allowing himself to at last do what his instincts had been insisting upon for a couple of years: find a mate. His ‘chains’ now gave out a special chime that was unheard by normal people, but could be picked up by either those who were like him or by the one he was meant to be with. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he knew it would be something that would most likely be difficult to adjust to for his intended. But he didn’t really care. Free and happy, he was ready to face anything and do whatever he could to make sure he got it.

 

Hence why he was back at Hogwarts finishing his schooling. He had actually missed his friends, what few of them that had survived the war there were. He had also missed picking on the little guys. He was a bit sad that Dumbledore was no longer there, though not really since he hadn’t liked the doddering old fool in the first place. Snape had returned with him, completely forgiven after Dumbledore’s diary had been delivered to Minerva and she had shown it to the Wizengamot. He was working now for Hogwarts as Deputy Headmaster as well as the Potions’ Professor, but rumors were having it that he would most likely be leaving in the next year. Draco felt that he deserved it for all he had done along with Draco in this last war but kept quiet on his rather sentimental thoughts. However, Snape was the only one that knew of Draco’s ‘condition’ and that was the actual reason for him staying. He would guide the Slytherin towards his goal.

 

Some of these thoughts were going through Draco’s mind as he walked down the castle halls of Hogwarts though he was listening idly to his friends’ chatter. School had just started and he was feeling as excited as them for the new and last year. None of them had thought to make it through the final battles, but it had all turned out. Most of them were without parents, for they had been either killed or sent to Azkaban. Some of the Death eaters had even been turned in by their kids, which had shocked many a wizard and witch. But the adults, well most of them, didn't seem to realize that the kids of the Death eaters had been secretly rebelling against them for a long time. While most of them were sneaky, stuck-up purebloods, they were also kids who had seen their parents do senseless and horrible things. It was one thing to pick on Muggles and Muggle-born, but it was quite another to watch as they were tortured to death.

 

Shaking off his gloomy thoughts, Draco stretched as they headed towards the Potions' room, grinning as Pansy laughed at a joke Blaise had told. He was so happy to see his friends happy that he couldn't care less how he seemed to others. They were free, damnit, and it was about time they got to live! He glanced over as he heard another group of laughter and raised an eyebrow as he saw Potter and his crew. He smirked as Goyle elbowed him before winking. They slowed down as the Golden Trio approached and watched as Draco lifted his hand. His chains were nearly invisible, a soft glow would briefly appear as they were directed, but others watching would think they were just a sign of Draco's magic. Nearly purring in pleasure as one of the strands of gossamer chain slithered out from under his robe sleeve, Draco watched as Harry grew close to them, still chatting aimlessly with his best friend the Weasel. With a flick of his wrist, the chain shot out and snapped across Harry's head with a loud chime that rang in Draco's ears deliciously and was heard by no other, startling the brunet with the sharp pain.

 

"Ow! What the hell hit me?!" Harry cried as he grabbed his head and looked at his hand to see if blood was on it, which there wasn't. He looked over with his friends and glared at the snickering group of Slytherins, growling softly.

 

"What's wrong, Potter? Did you um, run into some dust bunnies that didn't like the Weasel?" Malfoy asked with a sneer, grinning as Pansy's high strained giggle floated out.

 

Ron snarled as he moved to go after the Slytherin. "Shut yer mouth, Malfoy! What'd ye do to Harry?" he demanded angrily as Hermione held him back.

 

"Nothing that you could prove, Weaselby...come on chaps. Class is waiting!" Malfoy replied airily, flashing a triumphant smirk at Harry as they passed by.

 

Harry growled back, and then rubbed his ears. "Man, whatever he did left my ears ringing..." he muttered before sighing.

 

"What did it feel like, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern as she watched him.

 

"Like a chain had whipped my head! And there was such a loud clang...didn't you hear it?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head again.

 

Shaking their heads before looking at each other, the two shrugged. "Maybe it was just the hex that was thrown..." Ron murmured as he shifted on his feet, looking down. Ever since the war, he had become almost shy with his two best friends. They all had changed. Ginny had transferred to Beuxbaxton after the war, calling it off with Harry after all that had happened. She was dating, according to her letters, Fleur's sister, which had surprised them all.

 

All except Harry. They had both admitted to not really loving the other after the battles and had parted as good friends, but it still hurt. Since then, Harry had mainly kept to himself, though he did enjoy being with his friends, whoever was left. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, were dating quite well, but their relationship had also changed. Now...it was a threesome with Neville. The three had become very close while preparing with their parts to help Harry and had become lovers the night before the final battle. Neville was currently staying in Wales to recover from his injuries, since he'd had to take Harry's back because of their similarly entwined destinies. Ron and Hermione visited him often, but stayed with Harry until he was definitely surer on his feet. Even though it had been half a year, he was still prone to loss of memory and wandering around. It was as if he was searching for something.

 

Shaking off his pain, Harry smiled reassuringly at his best mates and they went into the classroom, prepared for another day of the last year of their school lives. He wasn't sure what Draco had done to him, but for the briefest second before he was hit, he had heard a chiming that had sent a frisson of pleasure up his spine. It had been as if he were being caressed. Whatever it had been, it had definitely startled him, but it wasn't going to stop him from enjoying this first day. Dealing with Malfoy, no matter how much he might appreciate what Draco did, was just another part of his day.

 

*~*~*

 

A week had passed since the initial incident with Malfoy, but Harry now felt very uneasy. It was very strange but whenever he was around the Slytherin, which was quite often unfortunately, he felt not only irritable, but longing. He was longing for something with the blond, but had no idea what. It almost felt like the brief passion he had shared with Ginny, but it was almost more...more intense and erotic as well as more possessive. He *wanted* Draco, but he didn't know for what. He wanted to control him, of that he was certain, for, whenever they were close, he just barely controlled himself from pinning the other young man against a wall and biting him. There were other times when he wanted a caress or something from Draco to take away the pain that was continually building up in his mind. And don't even start with the dreams! Erotic, mind boggling dreams that left him gasping for air and hard as a rock continually woke him in the middle of the night, mostly with the final image of Draco calling out his name while entwined with him in passion. He couldn't explain what was going on with him and why it was increasing in tenacity, but it was fraying his nerves.

 

Like that day in study hall. They were studying for an exam, but Harry was very restless. He kept scratching at his neck and covering his ears, growling inwardly at the chiming that was calling for him. He didn't know what it was, but it was driving him mad! He looked up as the chiming grew suddenly closer and felt himself sway. There before him was Draco as the Slytherin passed by on his way to put a book away. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the glint of a silver bluish chain as it slithered along Draco's neck and into his hair. It was as that chain moved that the chiming grew in intensity and he knew then what was causing his distress most definitely. Standing, he muttered something about needing another book and strode away from his surprised friends towards the shelf that was on the other side of the one where Draco had gone down.

 

He strode stealthily down the aisle, his ears and whole being in tune with the chiming. He finally came to a crossway for the aisles and turned down the one that Malfoy was on. He growled softly, startling the blond as he glared at Draco. "What are you doing to me?" he hissed out before moving forward swiftly. He grabbed Draco's arms and pinned the startled Slytherin against the shelving, growling as he used strength he didn't know he had to push Draco farther up on the shelf. "What are you doing to me?? Stop that stupid chiming!"

 

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he was pinned and shifted up, then almost popped out at the demand. "You...you can hear them?" he whispered softly, not even struggling as he panted in excitement.

 

"What the hell are they?" Harry demanded softly as he growled low in his chest. He leaned in slowly, his eyes narrowed slits as he studied the excited Slytherin.

 

"They are my reyui...my life chains," Draco explained with a smirk before he licked his lips slowly. He could feel Harry's confusion and desire, but he could also feel the special call of his own mate. Harry must have a very small bit of Veela within him to react so. The smell that was coming off of the Gryffindor was intoxicating! But he had to control Harry...had to make him want him more. It would make the binding even sweeter. "Let me go, Harry," he whispered seductively, his eyes fluttering as he purred. It was almost too much to resist, but he had to!

 

Growling and watching as Draco's face flushed with delight at the sound, Harry leaned closer and brushed his lips along Draco's neck. He growled again as Draco whined in his throat while throwing his head back, exposing his neck and the reyuin that were writhing there for him. He groaned as his tongue tasted the almost sweet taste of the metallic flesh, stimulating him even more. He tilted his head back and looked up at Draco as he heard the command repeated. "No, I won't," he replied with a sneer. He gasped and trembled suddenly in both pleasure and pain and looked down at his hands. Twined around them were more of the reyui, which were forcing him to release Draco. The touches were almost agonizing to him as they felt like acid, yet were also still so pleasurable to his senses.

 

Draco was slowly lowered back onto his feet and he leaned back as his reyui pushed Harry away from him, both panting for air in an effort to control themselves. Draco had known that it would be intense, but nothing like that! If it hadn't been for the gathered students down a ways, he would have let Harry have him. But he knew instinctively that there had to be more. Harry didn't know what he was doing, was being mindless, so it was up to Draco to guide him. Now that his reyui had Harry's taste and feel, they would be more enticing to the Gryffindor and to himself. It would take all of his control to make sure they didn't complete their bond before the proper time.

 

Bringing his hands up, Draco released Harry's hands and smirked as Harry glared hotly at him. "Go...don't worry, Potter...we'll find each other again soon," he purred out, taking great delight in the reaction he got from Harry before he turned away. He lowered his reyui's chiming until it was merely a soft sound within his own mind. He could turn it off for others, but would never turn it off for himself. He adored the song they sang for him. He could see the results immediately as Harry shook his head, and then strode away uncertainly, holding his head. 'So, you are to be my mate, Harry...how...delightful...' Draco thought in intense amusement before returning to the search he had been conducting when he had been so rudely interrupted.

 

Harry returned to his seat and ignored his friends' questions on his well-being as well as what books he had been searching for. His mind was in a haze at the moment and he couldn't quite remember what had happened. He had been irritated, but the last few minutes were a haze of desire so intense that it was amazing he hadn't come. He knew it had something to do with Draco, but wasn't certain on what had happened. What he did feel was anticipation coupled with longing, but it was calm at the moment. He would wait...for what he wasn't sure. But he would wait until the time was right to find out just what his new fate was.

 

*~*~*

 

Another week of sweet torment passed for Harry as he struggled to focus on his studies. Sometimes he succeeded, though he wasn't sure how. It was almost as if he was willed to focus. But most of the time he was finding himself longing for the blond Slytherin and couldn't understand why. He finally explained what had happened a bit to Hermione, Ron, and the returned Neville, hoping that they might be able to help. Hermione, in her usual indomitable way, went straight to work studying various curses and potions that might have been given to him subtly. Ron offered to go and beat the answers out of Malfoy, but Harry had told him no. Actually, he had almost snarled the answer and had struggled to contain his protective rage that had almost overwhelmed him at the thought of Draco being harmed. It had indeed startled Ron, but had given more proof that something had to be figured out.

 

Harry had done his own research though and had found a passage hinting at the term 'reyui'. In it, he found that it was mostly related to Veelas and how some tribes of Veela were able to extend their magic and essence through these living chains known as reyui. A reyuin was a single chain and it was composed of the Veela's flesh and essence, though it was rarely ever seen save for the Veela that would be its mate. It would also emit a chime that was similar to a dog whistle in Muggle terms. It would send out a vibe that was irresistible to the mate of the Veela and would often bring out the more violent tendencies. But that was all Harry learned. However, it brought up disturbing questions on his own background. Was he then part Veela as well?

 

The only one who could really tell him was Draco, but the Slytherin was living up to his house name. He was rarely seen when Harry was around and was often surrounded by his friends. The part of Harry that wanted to take the other young man over his shoulder and go to a room to have his way with the blond snarled at the continued obstacles, but it was usually at that time that something calmed him down. In hindsight, Harry realized that Draco must have known when he was upset or feeling possessive and had controlled him somehow, but he still hadn't figured it out at that time. So, until he knew what he could do, he just suffered.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Draco was being almost similarly affected, though he was much more skilled at controlling his urges. He had confessed to Professor Snape of what he had discovered, which had led to great amusement on the Slytherin Head of House's part. However, when the Potions' Professor saw the affect that their prolonged exposure to each other did to Harry, he had to agree that they needed to find the correct method for dealing with it and soon. He was not completely pleased that his student's future mate was his worst annoyance as well as a Gryffindor, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

 

Doing their own research, Draco and Snape found out that Draco needed to find a way to control his mate's urges before they could fully bond. And it was more complicated than either had at first thought. Harry's main urges were to protect and possess Draco. But they were instinctual, so they tended more towards violence. This was where the reyui came into play. With the aura, chime, and touch of the reyui, Draco should be able to calm and control Harry until the time for their bonding came to be. And then, they could bond fully. But it was up to Draco to calm Harry, for the one with the reyui was the female personae of the bond and had to calm the male. It was when the male was calm that full copulation and release could be found.

 

Draco still remembered that discovery with a flush on his cheeks. The book that Snape had given to him (with a naughty grin as he remembered) had been filled with demonstrative pictures on what would most likely happen. He had always known he swung both ways, but the way they would end up coupling was most strange! And he knew it would be intense. He could *still* remember how he had nearly climaxed with a simple swipe of Harry's tongue on his reyuin on his neck. The touch had been like a lightening bolt of pleasure to his overly sensitive nerves and had sent his reyui into turmoil of both need and fear. He had known that if they'd given in and had sex at that moment that it would have been disastrous for himself and Harry. The procedure was a play of seduction and binding at the most intimate level possible and to do it in the heat of hormones was a death move. It had taken all of his control to force Harry off of him, but soon he would be able to give in. He couldn't wait!

 

Pausing in his work, Draco sat back with a frown at his thoughts. It was true that he was glad he had found his mate, but it was disturbing how little it bothered him that it was Potter. At first, he thought it was just his hormones and instincts pushing aside his long standing hatred for the youth, but then he realized that he had always sought out Harry in some way. Not to *be* with him, but merely as an equal. Harry Potter had always been his enemy since the day they had met. Good versus evil, light versus dark, Gryffindor versus Slytherin...they had been the epitome of those ancient rivalries. But since this revelation that he was to have Harry as his mate, he had changed. Not in outward appearance or even much in his personality. But the little things that he had once done to annoy Harry he didn't do. He didn't even make fun of his flunkies that much anymore, which was disturbing in and of itself!

 

Harry had also changed, if what he had seen was true. Harry defended Draco to his friends with a ferocity that could be frightening, but to Draco it was so enticing! But he also was studying harder, working harder in Quidditch, and keeping himself cleaner almost. It was as if he was making himself into a better mate for Draco...was trying to prove himself to his future mate. The Slytherin in him was tempted to see how much he could get out of Harry, but the human side of him was touched. He found himself changing as well, become less cold and more open and knew it affected his future mate as much as Harry affected him.

 

'If only I could share this with him, but if we were near each other we would most likely fight or try to seduce each other,' Draco thought to himself as he gazed down at his notes. Frowning at the thought, he scratched behind his ear, caressing the reyuin there as he thought. 'But what if we *could* talk about this? I have to learn to calm him, but have been avoiding it. It's not a good thing to do. What if there is a way for us to...practice and learn?' He pondered his idea with growing excitement. They could get together in one of the abandoned classrooms and he could explain their situation to Harry! And all the while learn how to control his future mate within the safety and security of being alone! It was a perfect idea!

 

Excited, he quickly scribbled a note, crumpled it up, and then stood from his bench. He made an excuse about having forgotten something in his room before going towards the door of the study hall. His cheeks flushed as he felt Harry's eyes on him and stopped just outside of the door. He waited a bit, and then peered into the room, checking to see if Harry had looked away, which he had. Coaxing out a reyuin, he smiled as it caressed his cheek before taking the paper. It slipped swiftly along the floor to Harry's chair and then twined itself up Harry's leg. Draco had to stifle a giggle as Harry gasped loudly and arched as his reyuin left his letter on the other youth's lap before retreating. His reyui were so naughty! It had caressed Harry, chiming its longing for more before obeying Draco and leaving the letter. It returned to him amidst the questions Harry's friends were firing at Harry in concern as the Gryffindor held himself against the table, panting for control. It was a bit before Harry found the letter on his lap and Draco knew that he had succeeded when he saw the intense look within his future mate's face. He shivered with want, but quickly controlled it before leaving and hurrying to Professor Snape's office. He would need some help for this.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry crept down the stairs towards the dungeons quietly, cautiously. All of his senses were on alert for either teachers or Prefects, so he was being very careful to be as stealthy as possible. He didn't even think on how easy it was for him to blend in with the shadows or to creep through the halls as if he had his invisibility cloak, but his cloak had become too short for him back in his sixth year. It worked for crouching, but not for walking. Still, it was as if he had pulled the shadows around him and he didn't stop to think on that. He just needed to see Draco.

 

After the rather surprising message he had received (and the means by which it had come still brought heat to his groin!), he had been eager to meet with the blond Slytherin. It had teased his curiosity over what was happening and also his desire for the blond that was so unnatural that it was driving him to distraction. He came to the first practical classroom of the Potions department and went inside as he had been instructed in the note. He looked around as he relaxed, his senses taking in his surroundings. He stopped, tilting his head much like a dog as he felt Draco’s presence. “Draco?” he whispered softly, clenching his hands into fists for control.

 

His breath hitched as he heard the chiming, warming and welcoming him as Draco appeared from the shadowed front of the classroom. Harry felt his eyes flutter a bit as he felt Draco, causing a wash of need and sudden confusion to fall over him. He locked eyes with the blond and found he was not the only being affected. He growled lowly as Draco smiled seductively at him and moved forward, but suddenly was bound by the chiming reyui. He snarled and strained to break free, but then calmed as they chimed soothingly at him, pulsing against his skin as they sat him down. He looked up in confusion as the haze that had descended upon him lifted a bit. “Draco...what is happening to me...” he whispered in a plea for an explanation.

 

Standing in front of Harry, Draco smiled soothingly while bringing his hands up, cupping the slender face. Harry had always been too slender for his tastes, but since Voldemort’s demise, he had gained some healthy weight. Draco found himself enjoying the soft skin and play of muscles under his thumbs as he caressed the clenching jaw relaxingly. “Calm yourself, Harry and listen to me. I know...it’s been so confusing hasn’t it?” he murmured gently as he kept his gaze focused on Harry’s eyes. Eventually, Harry relaxed and nodded before sitting back. Knowing that Harry would cooperate for now, Draco drew his reyui back to himself, feeling a pang of loss from both himself and his reyui as he was separated from Harry. “I suppose I should explain,” he commented as he sat down in a desk across from Harry, keeping them somewhat close, yet with enough space to keep their senses under control.

 

“Why have I been...acting like this? What are your...your reyui for real? And...and am I Veela too?” Harry asked as he sat with his hands in his lap, his green eyes intent upon Draco. “Why am I acting like such an...an animal around you? I want to...to possess you! I get so mad when I hear people talking bad about you or when others are around you and I just want to...” he trailed off as his cheeks took on a faint pink tinge and looked down at his shaking hands.

 

“Want to shove me up against a wall and have at it?” Draco asked in amusement as he sat back slightly. He grinned reassuringly as Harry looked up at him shyly, though he saw the smoldering fire within the emerald eyes. “Well, I know for a fact that I am part Veela. I have to consider now that you might be as well, with the way you have reacted to your contact with my reyui. My reyui are...are basically my essence and my self. They are my magic and my body and my soul. They only appear on male Veela who are the female personae of the couple. They are mainly used to find my mate,” he explained as he laced his fingers together.

 

“M-mate?! You mean...you mean we’re...” Harry stuttered to a stop as he stared at Draco. It was a look filled with hunger and confusion mixed with something akin to horror. He stood up suddenly and began to pace the room, his hands running through his already mussed up hair agitatedly. He turned back swiftly and faced Draco. “How have you been controlling me?” he demanded as he came back over and sat down again.

 

“Well...not controlling. See, we can sense each other through auras and a bit of hormones. Now that my reyui are in tuned to your aura, I can...soothe you when I sense you are irate. It’s not an invasion or anything like that, but just...us getting to know each other,” Draco replied as he watched Harry warily. He could sense Harry’s rising agitation and closed his eyes. His reyui chimed again, seeking to calm Harry.

 

“Don’t...please don’t. I don’t like the control you have on me...” Harry whispered as he put his head in his hands, clenching his hands in his hair. Surprised, Draco complied and sat tensely as he waited for Harry to react. To his surprise, Harry calmed himself down and became more himself. After a bit, he looked up and smiled faintly at Draco. “Thanks. I...I just don’t want to be drugged by your reyui all the time,” he murmured huskily.

 

“You won’t have to be...drugged...all the time once we bond,” Draco replied with a warm smile. He tilted his head as he saw a blush come onto the pale cheeks yet again. “You do understand that, as mates, we will have to bond, right?”

 

Sinking down in his seat, Harry chewed on his finger as he looked over at the floor. He could feel Draco watching him and fought his need to attack Draco. He ran his hand through his hair again and released a gusty sigh. “So you and I have to...to...” He swallowed hard and looked over at Draco again, his cheeks becoming an even deeper red.

 

“Yes. Don’t worry...I’d like to think that I’m a pretty good catch cuz I know you...are...” Now it was Draco’s turn to blush as Harry focused on him intently. He swallowed hard as he felt Harry’s rising arousal wash over him and moaned very softly as he pushed back into his seat. “Harry...”

 

“You are a very good catch, Draco...I can’t seem to stop looking at you and I know I should,” Harry whispered huskily as he moved slowly from his seat to kneel at Draco’s feet. He ran his hands along Draco’s thighs, panting as he felt the pulse of the reyui under Draco’s trousers speed up along with the gasp that left the blond’s lips. “I want to touch you...ravish you...taste you...taste you so much...” he added with a rising growl. He leaned up, brushing his lips over Draco’s as the blond panted in rising need before he ran his lips to the side of Draco’s neck. The reaction to his touching the reyuin was almost immediate. Draco arched and tilted his head back, a groaning whine leaving the slender lips as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry lapped at the chiming reyuin eagerly before suckling on it lightly, feeling his arousal spiral out of control as he held Draco to him tightly while a growl left him.

 

“Stop...Harry please...stop...” Draco whimpered as he clung to Harry as he was swamped with the need to have Harry. He melted against the Gryffindor as another growl answered him, overwhelming him as he clawed at the rippling back. But it came crashing to a stop as he felt teeth sink into his neck. He stiffened immediately as the shriek of his reyuin crashed over him. He couldn’t even breathe as he shook in Harry’s arms, staring at the wall. He suddenly sobbed in pain, breaking through the spell that had taken them over and waking them from their fog of lust.

 

Sitting back swiftly in shock, Harry stared up at Draco, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the pale silver blue liquid that was pulsing sluggishly against Draco’s neck as the blond collapsed to the side, shaking almost violently. He touched his lips and gazed at his fingers in horror as he saw the same liquid staining them before he looked up at Draco. He felt his heart break as he watched the shaking pale fingers reach up to cup the bleeding reyuin as tears ran down the ashen face. “Draco....” he whispered softly, his voice cracking with his apology.

 

“That...is why...we have...to stop...” Draco interrupted him shakily as he fought the sobs that tried to break through his voice. He looked over at Harry through his tears of pain and saw the misery and apology within the green eyes. “We...have to...know each other...” he added pleadingly.

 

“Forgive me Draco...I...couldn’t stop...” Harry curled up on the floor and shuddered as he stared at his fingers. He suddenly wiped his lips viciously and turned away from Draco. “I can’t do this...I can’t control myself...” he whispered as he trembled. He nearly sobbed as he felt the soft touch of a reyuin on his neck before it caressed his cheek, its chime sorrowful yet forgiving.

 

“It’s up to me...to control you, Harry...” Draco murmured softly as he slipped to the floor to brush his fingers across Harry’s face. He leaned in and placed his cheek against Harry’s, rubbing it with his own as he purred slightly. “Don’t worry...it will work out. I promise you,” he added with a grin as he looked down at Harry, feeling relieved as he saw the hesitant smile in return. Standing up, he helped Harry to stand up. “We’ll be able to bond soon and we have to be strong, Harry. This is proof if nothing else,” he commented as he tilted his neck, which was still bruised, but healing.

 

Bringing up a shaking hand, Harry cupped the bruised area gently. “I will do what I can...I promise you Draco,” he promised quietly as they locked eyes. He brought Draco close to him and hugged him tightly, relaxing as he felt Draco’s arms wrap around him. He knew that they could do this...they had to.

 

*~*~*

 

Quietly, Draco knocked on the door that led into his Professor’s rooms. His neck was no longer hurting him, but his reyui were chiming sadly at having hurt Harry and having been parted from him. But it had been an eye opening experience as to why they had to go slowly. The pain itself had been excruciating, but it had been the sense of fear and betrayal that had torn his heart as surely as his reyuin had been torn. He knew Harry had just been reacting instinctively, but it had reinforced the necessity of control on Draco’s part.

 

Shifting on his feet, he sighed as he waited for the Potions Master to open the door. He didn’t wait much past his shifting as the door opened and a bemused Remus Lupin greeted him instead. “Draco...isn’t it a tad late for visiting?” he asked teasingly, though he didn’t move out of the way.

 

Draco slowly looked his former professor up and down. Remus was dressed in only a pair of worn jeans and an untucked white shirt. His feet were bare and his silver brown hair mussed. Smirking, the younger Slytherin returned his gaze to the werewolf’s. “I could say the same, though my visit isn’t of the carnal kind,” he retorted.

 

Remus chuckled as he shook his head then glanced over his shoulder as the older Slytherin snapped out, “Oh for Merlin’s sake, Lupin...let the brat in!” Smirking as he winked at Draco, Remus stepped to the side to let in the young man. Draco bowed his head and grinned as he came inside, then cocked an eyebrow as he saw his professor’s state of dress. Snape was standing from his couch, having just been lounging there in his black knit pants and unbuttoned white shirt. He too was barefoot and his hair looked to have just recently been combed through hastily with fingers. “Well, you look troubled. What is it now?” he asked peevishly as he went over to start up some tea.

 

Strolling over after shutting the door, Remus sank onto the couch and stretched out lazily, smirking at Draco as the blond sat down uncertainly in the plush chair nearby. “Severus, hold down your temper. You’re scaring the boy,” he drawled out, grinning as Draco blushed slightly and looked annoyed while Snape snorted.

 

“Oh please...he’s heard worse from me. Are you going to be quiet or should I send you home?” Snape retorted smoothly as he came over with his tea set and served them.

 

“And leave you with Draco while thoughts of me with Charlie make you whimper for more? I don’t believe that’s even civilized!” Remus replied mockingly, pretending to be aghast as he took his tea. Snape snorted again as he served a very bemused Draco his tea before sitting down next to his lover. Remus settled for laying his head on Snape’s lap before turning his amber gaze to Draco. “Now Draco...do tell us what is wrong,” he suggested warmly as Severus ran his fingers through his hair unconsciously.

 

Clearing his throat before sipping his tea, Draco watched them for a bit, unsettled. He hadn't known that the werewolf and his professor were an item. And, if their hinting were true, then the second oldest Weasley was also involved with them. The brief scenario of Snape between the other two brought a flush to Draco's cheeks and he looked down as he fidgeted. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his own dilemma. "I...met with Harry..." he muttered as he twisted his fingers around the porcelain cup in his hands.

 

"And how'd it go?" Severus asked before sipping his tea, his dark eyes intent upon his student as he waited for the results of their plans. His eyes narrowed though as he observed the shudder that went through the slender body followed by the almost slump that came to the nearly ramrod straight back.

 

Bringing a shaking hand up to cover his still bruised neck, Draco tried to smile. "Not as well as I'd...hoped..." he murmured sadly as he stared down at his feet. "We talked a bit after...after getting control of Harry's reactions and...and then we lost control. It happened so fast and..." He stopped and took a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard against the remembered pain. His reyui chimed sympathetically and he relaxed just a bit.

 

"I don't understand. What's so hard about having sex? I mean, sure you need preparation and there's always foreplay..." Remus trailed off as he watched Draco in concern, even sitting up in an effort to focus on the young man. This was more than he had expected for an interruption to his *own* seduction of the Potions Professor.

 

"Draco and Harry aren't like normal boys, Lupin. They're both part Veela, from what I can understand. Draco's known about it for a while and was on the search for a mate and it would seem that Mister Potter also has the unique qualities that are plaguing Mister Malfoy," Snape explained quietly as he studied his student, frowning darkly as he watched the slender fingers tighten around the bruised area. "What happened exactly, Draco?" he asked firmly.

 

Taking another deep breath, Draco looked over at them through a curtain of golden hair. "We were talking and I was trying to explain what was happening. Harry was...was in control by himself for a bit, but then he was just..." He stopped again, blushing a deep red as he swallowed hard. "Very aroused and he c-crawled towards me a-and t-touched me and I-I couldn't-t fight-t him and then h-he b-bit me," he finished shakily as he panted softly, shaking in his seat.

 

"Bit you? I take it then that you're not into such rough play," Remus commented in an effort to lighten the grave mood that had descended upon them, but frowned when it had no effect.

 

"He bit my reyuin. It hurt s-so much that I-I couldn't even m-move," Draco whispered huskily as he trembled. He wrapped his other arm around his chest as if in protection as he shrank down in his seat. "I-I thought I was going t-to die..."

 

"What's a reyuin?" Remus asked his lover softly as Severus watched their student darkly.

 

"If what I have learned is correct, a reyuin is a part of a Veela, specifically of the Reyuisa tribe. They were a tribe of all male Veela and it was their way of reproduction, seduction, and control," Snape explained as he watched Draco regain control of himself and sit up straight to look at them during the impromptu lecture. "A reyuin is, according to Draco, a chainlike substance that is directly connected to his very essence. So in fact, it enhances Draco's magic and physicality," he added in further explanation.

 

"I see...so when your reyuin was bit, it was like if a cat's tail was pulled," Remus commented as he looked at Draco.

 

"Only a hundred times worse," Draco corrected as he took a deep breath. "My reyui are very sensitive and to break one is like sending shrieking hot nails through my body. It's not...pleasant," he added with a grimace.

 

"One would imagine not," Snape murmured as he caressed his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds almost as if he was trying to humanize his instincts. For humans, a bite on the neck is very pleasurable. But for Veela, it is dangerous," he mused as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Well, at least until we bond. Then the reyui are a part of him," Draco commented before sighing quietly. "That is, if we can control ourselves enough..."

 

"I think Severus is right in saying that Harry is humanizing things too much. Perhaps a different environment would help?" Remus suggested as he put his empty cup down on the nearby table.

 

"And where would you suggest?" Snape drawled out as he looked over at his boyfriend expectantly.

 

Shrugging, Remus smiled back. "Some place that isn't so human? Perhaps a forested area or a house?" he replied before looking over at Draco.

 

"That...that might work. Here, we're constricted...too close. Maybe in the open..." Draco trailed off as he thought on the possibilities.

 

"With some supervision, I should think," Snape added imperiously before standing, surprising the other two. "I know of a safe place and I think that Remus, Charlie, and I should be your guards," he decided firmly.

 

Remus laughed. "You old pervert! You just want to watch two young men going at it! I thought two men were enough for you!" he declared as he laughed.

 

Draco flushed to the roots of his hair and swallowed hard. He had to admit that the security of some watchers did make him feel better, though the implied voyeurism was a bit...alarming. "But it's a good idea, I guess. We should really do it soon," he interrupted their banter nervously as he sat in his chair.

 

Eyebrows flying up in surprise, Remus stared at the blond before looking at his smug lover. Snape smirked before saying, "Very well. Let's plan for it this weekend, since time is of the essence. Mr. Malfoy, let Harry know to join you near the lake this Saturday morning. I'll be sure to do the rest."

 

Standing as he put his cup down, Draco nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Professor...I knew I could count on you," he said quietly before leaving the room.

 

Severus turned to Remus and tilted an eyebrow as he saw the smirk on his lover's face. "Yes?"

 

"Oh nothing. I think it is just amusing that you want to be an observer to what should be private," Remus replied airily as he waved his hand. He purred as Snape slid onto his lap and brushed his hands through his silver gold hair.

 

"Perhaps we can teach them some things when they are done...but I'm doing this mainly as research and to make sure my students are safe," Snape purred deeply as he leered before shifting his hips against Remus', earning a groan. "Besides...I don't hear you protesting," he whispered huskily as he tilted his head challengingly.

 

Growling, Remus flipped them so he was on top and ground into Snape's hips. "Just so long as you two remember you're mine," he growled out before kissing his lover deeply. Research or no, it was going to be interesting...

 

*~*~*

 

Harry walked cautiously along the pathway towards the lake, dressed in just a simple maroon robe that he kept close to his body. He couldn’t seem to handle much more than that for he would feel trapped and hot. But he wanted to know more about himself and so had agreed to meet Draco at the lake. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he trusted Draco, as strange as it sounded. He had eluded his friends easily by waking up earlier than them, but he had left a note. They weren’t informed on everything that had been going on in his life mainly because he felt that it was *his life*. They had their own life and he needed to find his own way without their help now.

 

Sighing quietly as he ducked under a couple of branches before finally coming to the lake, Harry looked around for the blond. He wrapped his arms around himself thoughtfully as he walked towards the edge of the water, and then turned as he sensed Draco. “Draco?” he called out as he looked around before focusing on the pathway as the blond appeared. He was dressed the same as Harry, only his robe was dark green.

 

Smiling softly, Draco tossed his hair coyly before running a pale hand through it as he observed Harry. He chuckled as he saw Harry’s eyes darken with want almost immediately before he shook himself. “Thanks for meeting me, Harry. I think we can finally look forward to figuring things out,” he murmured as he came over slowly, his hips swaying unconsciously seductively. He rolled his head as he came up to Harry, smiling as the brunet ran his fingers through his hair to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. He purred as Harry gazed over his face, his reyui chiming in delight and need as they pressed close together. “Harry...I need you...” he whispered huskily as he panted softly.

 

“Are you two just aching for trouble or what?” Charlie’s nonchalant voice startled them both as he came out of the woods, smirking at them as Harry put himself between the older man and Draco. “Down boy...I’m here to take you to your safe haven,” he stated calmly as he raised his hand soothingly.

 

Growling warningly, Harry bent defensively as he glared warningly at Charlie. “What do you mean? Stay away from Draco! He’s mine!” he snarled.

 

Before Charlie could reply though, a slim pale hand traveled up Harry’s chest before Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. Charlie saw a soft glimmer that vanished quickly before Harry moaned and relaxed against Draco. He turned his head to nuzzle Draco’s face as Draco’s hand came up to caress his cheek soothingly. Draco turned his face to smirk at an amazed Charlie before saying, “Let’s go now while I have him somewhat tamed.”

 

Nodding as he grinned, Charlie came over and pulled out an old fashioned alarm clock. Draco reached out and touched it as he nuzzled Harry’s neck, urging Harry to touch it as well. Harry did so lazily, smiling as if drugged as he placed his hand on the Port key. Charlie nodded as they all felt the familiar tug behind their solar plexus and disappeared. They reappeared in a forested glade that sparkled with cleanliness and freshness. Charlie stepped back as Snape and Remus appeared from the surrounding woods and approached them. Both tilted their heads in curiosity as they saw how the two Veela were entwined and looked over at Charlie as one in silent question.

 

“Harry was getting a bit primal so Draco turned on his charm and calmed the beast,” Charlie explained with a smirk as he came towards them. Draco slipped away from Harry and approached them, smiling rather seductively, which was disturbing to them as they became very aroused.

 

Snape held his hand up and glared at Draco warningly as Harry growled while watching them. “Turn off the Veela charm, Draco. We don’t need to be mauled by your mate,” he drawled in amusement as he waved his hand at Harry.

 

Looking over lazily, Draco grinned at Harry before refocusing on the three adults. “I suggest you go. We can handle things now,” he answered breezily before shrugging his shoulders enough to send the robe sliding down his shoulders, exposing them. He held them up with a pale hand, grinning wickedly as he all but sparkled with his Veela charm. He tossed his head again, sending his pale gold hair flying around him in a glimmering veil.

 

Snape quickly tugged on Remus and Charlie’s arms as they stared at Draco hungrily while Harry advanced towards them menacingly. The two older men shook themselves as if waking up from a dream and backed away quickly as Harry’s growl floated towards them. They went quickly into the woods, followed by Draco’s taunting laughter. “Damn...he’s got some power...” Charlie whispered as they went to a nearby cliff that made sure they had a good view. Hunkering down, Charlie peered through the bushes. “Do you think this’ll work? Harry’s so out of control and they don’t know much,” he murmured before looking back at his lovers.

 

“If they follow their true instincts this time, it’ll work out fine,” Snape answered as he took off his robes and dropped them on the ground. Remus did the same, smirking over at a leering Charlie.

 

“We’re just here to make sure they don’t go overboard,” Remus added with a grin as he sat down next to Charlie. He leaned over and brushed his lips over Charlie’s before winking at their smirking lover. “Should be pretty hot.”

 

“Perverts,” Snape replied with a chuckle before sitting down next to them.

 

*~*~*

 

Draco turned to Harry as soon as the adults were gone and let his robes slip a little bit more. “Jealous?” he asked sweetly as he let go of his control. His reyui chimed loudly, radiating his need and desire for Harry.

 

Eyes narrowing to slits, Harry stalked over to Draco, but then growled as Draco slipped away and danced towards the middle of the glade. “You’re mine, Draco...” he snarled as he let his robes drop and dashed after Draco.

 

“You have to catch me first,” Draco replied softly, tauntingly, as he let his robes drop as well, baring himself to Harry as he swayed to his reyui’s song. Harry stopped and stared at Draco, near salivating. Draco’s reyui ran all over his body, originating from his solar plexus, mid chest, neck, and groin area to go in gleaming lines down the lithe body. They followed what Muggles would have claimed to be the meridians of their energy, three reyuin down the legs, two down the arms, two up the neck to the head, and four down the back to cup the buttocks. When he turned, Harry saw that the four went into the crack of those taut cheeks and in. His breath caught as he realized then just what was going on. The reyui...were their way to reproduce.

 

He growled deeply as he stalked forward, matching Draco move for move as they did a seductive dance across the glade. They brushed here and there as the chase grew close, tempting each other, but he was always just out of reach, Draco’s laughter taunting him on. His anger and desire spiraled out of control as he let go and followed his instincts, grinning as he began to find the rhythm. He brushed in nearer as Draco shifted past him, lapping at Draco’s neck and purring as the blond gasped and arched in pleasure before escaping lithely. The reyui chimed for him, drawing him closer as he growled before grabbing and holding Draco to him. He brushed his lips over Draco’s, drawing the blond into a kiss that was soon deep and hungry as they twined their tongues together. Harry’s growl never dispersed as he held Draco to him and felt the reyui twine over his body, caressing him as they held each other.

 

Slowly, his mouth moved down to Draco’s neck, but he stopped as soon as he felt and heard Draco’s whimper of fear. His growl changed to one of soothing as he brushed his hands up and down Draco’s back while his mouth suckled lightly at the chiming reyuin there. He continued the gentle caresses as he moved down, running his tongue along the reyui he encountered until he came to a nexus point in the middle of Draco’s chest. He stopped, and then looked up at Draco as he smirked. He growled again, tantalizing Draco before he traced his tongue along the starburst mark that connected the arm reyui, causing a massive shudder to go through Draco’s body. He snarled hungrily as he looked up at Draco again, but then crooned as Draco caressed shaking fingers through his hair and across his cheeks.

 

Pleased, Harry knelt down as he caressed his hands along Draco’s sides and arms, his tongue teasing and delicate as it brushed over the pulsing reyui. He came to the nipples and gave them a cursory work over, bringing them to tautness before continuing down to the second nexus. He played his tongue over the quivering mark, his growl deepening with arousal as he looked up to watch Draco writhe above him. He came finally to the jutting cock that was between Draco’s legs and lapped at it, suckling down the pre-come eagerly as Draco cried out in pleasure. His growl grew in intensity as the blond laced his fingers in his dark hair while he swallowed the pulsing flesh whole, bobbing his head slightly as he swallowed around it. It took just that one move and Draco was coming hard, screaming as he arched sharply while pushing his hips closer to Harry. He trembled as intense pleasure washed over him before his legs gave out and Harry guided him onto the Gryffindor’s lap, where he melted and purred in delight.

 

Nuzzling Draco’s neck, Harry crooned softly in satisfaction as he ran his hands over Draco’s body. He tilted his head back as Draco nipped at his neck, growling slightly as Draco nibbled on his neck, suckling it a bit before sliding his hands down Harry’s back to cup his ass. The blond leaned back and grinned at Harry as he shifted a bit, straddling Harry’s lap before writhing somewhat, causing the growl to grow a bit savage with need. He purred softly as he smiled at Harry while running his hands up again to run through the dark locks of hair. “Harry...I need you so much...” he whispered sweetly as he brushed his lips over Harry’s and pressed close. He lined his reyui’s centers up with Harry’s body and pushed nearer, gasping as Harry snarled. He arched as Harry’s fingers went to his quivering opening and pushed inside the moist area, spreading him for the cock that was pulsing between them. “Harry!” he nearly screamed as he writhed, pushing back wantonly onto the fingers.

 

Grinning ferally, Harry kissed Draco’s cheek, then lips before whispering, “Is this what you want? Me...deep inside you and making us one?” He watched as Draco nodded frantically while he squirmed eagerly, his reyui’s preparations soaking Harry’s hand as it stretched the opening. He pulled his fingers out and cupped Draco’s ass, lifting up the blond as Draco reached back and adjusted Harry’s cock to Draco’s entrance. They locked eyes and paused, eyes wide with their need and desire, but pulsing underneath that heated gaze was a kindling love. With a small smile, Harry slowly guided Draco onto him, filling the blond as they both held their breath.

 

After a bit, Draco was seated fully on Harry and they were face to face, breathing deeply as they both adjusted. Both felt strangely calm, as one in body and spirit as they stared at each other. The reyui’s song filled them both so much with serenity, desire, and completeness that they could only gaze at each other while sitting together. But eventually their need took over and they began to move in that ancient rhythm towards completion.

 

Keeping their bodies melded together, the two young men thrust as one, Draco going down while Harry thrust up, their motion like a strange sinuous dance as they kissed. The reyui on Draco’s arms twined into Harry’s hair as the two Veela increased their speed and depth, amplifying their rising pleasure as the two rocketed towards climax. Draco’s head fell back as he cried out, trembling as Harry suckled on his neck, sending his body into premature spasms. He clung to Harry’s head as they moved frantically together, pounding towards their climax as one. With a shout and growl, they arced as one into each other, clinging to one another as they fell over the precipice and climaxed.

 

Slowly, their bodies came to a stop and slumped into one another as they held each other weakly, unable to separate. They kissed softly, smiling satedly before curling into each other, cuddling in their afterglow. After a small while, they separated and gazed at each other. Where the starbursts had been pressed against Harry were similar markings. Draco caressed the markings with a purr before looking up at Harry with a smile. “We’re bound now...one.”

 

“Being chained to you isn’t something I’m going to complain about,” Harry replied with an answering smile before gathering Draco to him for a deep kiss. He did indeed not mind being chained to the blond. The future looked pretty damned good.

 

Fin

 


End file.
